


early sunsets over monroeville

by fangoria



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's all lowercase, sad boi hours babie!!, uhhh they do die? ig? but like. it's fineee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangoria/pseuds/fangoria
Summary: uhhhhhh right, I kinda have two zombie aus. there's this one (just the oneshot. I have no idea abt any background or anythin other than they ran away from Jingletown bc it was messy there) and then there's the Warm Bodies au. But anyways:Johnny gets fuckin bitten and Will doesn't want to be alone
Relationships: Johnny/Will (American Idiot)
Kudos: 6





	early sunsets over monroeville

"bite me," 

the words rang out through the desolate hut. johnny gulped, placed a shaking hand on his boyfriend's shoulder,

"will, I-" he sighed softly, "please. I don't wanna hurt you," he pleaded. will grabbed johnny's hand, pressing a kiss on to the back of it. in spite of the situation, johnny still felt himself blush at the familiar action. 

will let go of his hand, moving to pull johnny closer to him, nudging the other's head down to his shoulder. johnny automatically kissed the end of his shoulder. 

"bite me," he repeated, his voice cracking slightly. outside, the quiet shuffling of zombies could be heard. the bite on johnny's side was starting to ache: dull and throbbing, like a migraine in his gut. he kissed will's shoulder again, imagined the freckles that were scattered across them.

johnny curled his hand around will's wrist, and pulled it up to his mouth. another, open-mouthed kiss. will gave him a nervous smile, and johnny took a deep breath. he bit at the soft flesh on his lover's wrist. his teeth sank into it easily. 

johnny stopped, but didn't remove his mouth. his eyes flicked up to meet will. tears beaded at the corners of will's eyes; there were drops of blood on his mouth from how hard he was biting at his lip. 

johnny felt his stomach twist in a deep-seated desire to lick the blood away, and then twist again in disgust at his thoughts.

he let go of Will's wrist, giving it one final kiss before moving until his forehead was pressed against will's forehead. he gently wiped the blood off will's lip with the pad of his thumb. kissed his tears away. 

will looked him in the eyes. 

"thank you," he rasped. johnny couldn't speak last the lump in his throat, but he felt white-hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"hey, hey, it's fine, baby. everything's gonna be fine," will cooed, brushing his tears away. "remember what tunny said? these zombies, they still fuckin' feel things. dad- dad and mom stuck together, after they got bit. didn't chase us like the others." he continued, moving his hand down to johnny's back. he started rubbing large circles across his back gently. 

johnny nodded, resting his head on will's chest. 

"okay. I love you, will." johnny conceded, running his thumb across the marks left by his teeth. beneath his head, he could feel will's heartbeat slowing. 

thump.   
.   
thump.   
.   
thump. 

"love you too, johnny,"

they drifted off together, the groans and shuffling of the zombies outside as their gentle lullaby.


End file.
